Cry Me A River
by Ally8
Summary: Song Fic- Letty finds out about Dom's cheating ways and makes him pay.


This is a song fic about Dom's cheatin' ways. I don't like Justin Timberlake but I was in the mood to write and I needed a mood, this song just fit. So, without further delay.  
  
"Cry Me A River" By Justin Timberlake  
  
I guess that after the first few times I may have learned, well I can say that I didn't. Stupid me, to ever think that that asshole would change his ways. What's worse is that this time I actually had proof. After all the times that I cried for him, worried that he would leave me for one of his hoes. How blatantly stupid I was. Men like that never change, I should know, my father was the same way. The only difference between my mother and I was that she stayed.  
  
You were my sun  
  
You were my earth  
  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
  
So you took a chance  
  
And made other plans  
  
But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no  
  
I was driving home from the garage one night after work. It was a pretty shitty day, the customers were particularly rude, the boy were in a bitch, and to top it all off I had my period. I popped it into third as I raced to make the light when out of the corner of my eye I saw Dom walking into of a shop. I thought nothing of it and kept driving, there was no point in trying to stop and go "check up on him." It wasn't my place, I didn't need to know where he was at all times. Hell, maybe he was buying something for me. I pulled into the driveway and got out of my car. I walked to the front steps swinging my keys and humming a new song I had heard on the radio on the way home. I put my keys on the hook and sifted through the mail. I came to the bottom of the pile and there was an envelope with my name on it, just scribbled in blue ink. I slowly put the other letters down on the table and flipped the envelope over. I opened it and revealed the contents. What I saw shocked the hell out of me. The first picture was of Dom and some brunette sitting at a restaurant, Dom was holding her hands across the table. The second was of the same girl leaning over Dom, kissing him, while he was sitting on a bed. I let my arm drop for a moment to recompose myself. My teeth clenched and I had to try my hardest not to punch the wall. I lifted my arm back up and flipped to the third picture, it was the clencher. Dom, with this brunette riding him like a fucking pony. I felt something else behind the picture and flipped to it. It revealed a note, written in the same chicken scratch as my name on the front of the envelope. It said, "Do you know where your man is?" That was the last straw. I turned and grabbed a vase filled with flowers and threw it against the wall. It smashed into a million pieces, sending a spray of water and glass shards all over the kitchen. The flowers lay in a matted pile on the floor. I threw the pictures on the table and walked across the crunching glass. I got my keys and got into my car. I drove straight back to the store I had seen Dom entering on my way home from work. When I entered the store I recognized the woman behind the counter, it was the brunette. I acted cool, looked around a bit, it was a lingerie store. I left soon after and headed to the garage to break some stuff. That was the only way I was gonna blow off some steam without breaking someone's jaw. I arrived at the garage and unlocked the backdoor. I walked through the garage, scouting for the perfect thing to throw, punch, or smash. I threw a few hubcaps and was about to sit down when I saw "the" car sitting in the corner of the shop, with a cover on it. I walked over to it and looked inside. It was perfect condition, beautiful leather seats, engine that purred like a kitten, and the sound system to die for. I smiled as I slowly backed up and then turned to see the sledgehammer sitting beside the tool bench. I put my hands on the handle and marveled at how good it felt, it was meant to me. The fucker's car was toast. "Letty, what are you doing here? I thought you left a while ago." I turned to see Vince standing in the doorway with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
"Oh, hey Vince. Dom wasn't home so I decided to come and finish up some loose ends around here. You know, clean up a bit, get a head start on some of the work for tomorrow." "Shit, it looks like you made more of a mess than you cleaned up. What the hell happened?" he asked as he came into the garage and closed the door behind him. I slowly moved my hands from the handle of the sledgehammer, there was no hope in hell that I would be able to smash it to shit with Vince being here. Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I smiled my seductive, sly smile and looked behind me to see Dom's car sitting there, all perfect. I turned back around and faced Vince. "That doesn't matter. This is perfect. I was looking at Dom's car and there were a few things I wanted help with. Do you think you could give me a hand?" I asked Vince as I walked over and placed my hand on his chest. He looked down, confused. "Look, Letty I don't know what's going on with you today but." He said as he backed up a bit and a worried expression painted his face. "Shhh, Vince, just let it fly." I said as I grabbed his hand and led him to Dom's car. I opened the drivers side door and led Vince to sit in the seat. "Now you stay right where you are, ok?" Vince kind of just nodded, with his jaw hanging and his eyes wide. I went into the office and grabbed the camera that we used for taking pictures of all of our customer's cars. I headed back into the garage and went straight to where I had left Vince. What a surprise. he hadn't moved an inch. "Just relax V. I'll be gentle."  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river  
  
Cry me a river  
  
I walked back into the house, quite satisfied. I looked down at the mess on the floor and smile in spite of the shit I was going to get in from Mia. I took the pictures from the table and put them in an envelope. After I was finished cleaning up the kitchen I went upstairs and had a shower. A few minutes after I had stepped in I heard the door open and then close again. Then Dom appeared, pulling the curtain back. He smiled and undresses to join me. I got out and he looked at me with a stunned look on his face. "I have some errands to run. Just hold tight, I'll be right back." I got dresses and went down to my car and went to the copiers. When I got back, Dom was waiting in our room and I went straight in. "Did you miss me?" I asked, quite seductively. "You know I did. You wanna get started?" he asked with a sly smile. I looked equally sly and jumped him.  
  
I know that they say  
  
That somethings are better left unsaid  
  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
  
All of these things people told me  
  
Keep messing with my head  
  
(Messing with my head)  
  
You should've picked honesty  
  
Then you may not have blown it  
  
(Yea..)  
  
"Jesus Letty! That was rough, what's gotten into you? You were so damn rough. Look at me, I'm bleeding for christ sake!" Dom said as he looked at the scratch marks all over his body. "I'm beat. Can we just sleep?" Dom nodded and lay his head on his pillow.  
  
You don't have to say, what you did,  
  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
  
I already know, I found out from him  
  
(I already know, uh)  
  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
  
(No chance, you and me)  
  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
I woke to the sound of a car engine starting. I lifted my head a bit and opened my eyes. "What the hell?" was all I could muster before I jumped out of bed to look out the window. There on the street was Letty racing off. I looked all around me. Everywhere on the walls were pictures. Pictures of me, with. oh fuck. As I looked closer I saw that there were others. Of Letty, and Vince! They were fucking, in my car."Fuck! I'm gonna fucking kill you!"  
  
You told me you loved me  
  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
  
(All alone)  
  
Now you tell me you need me  
  
When you call me, on the phone  
  
(When you call me on the phone)  
  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
  
With some other guy  
  
(I'm not like them baby)  
  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
  
(It's your turn)  
  
To cry, cry me a river  
  
(Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er  
  
(Go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river  
  
(Baby go on and just)  
  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea I laughed my ass off as I drove away. And, though it sounds impossible, as I drove off, I swear I heard Dom yelling. Cry me a fucking river asshole, what you get is what you deserve.  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be leaving  
  
Oh  
  
The damage is done  
  
So I guess I be... leaving 


End file.
